And In The Name of the Moon
by PerfectPictureofanAngelsSmile
Summary: "...I shall punish you!" In which Joy, Austin & Ally's daughter, idolizes a show about a moon princess and butt kicking sailor soldiers. Future!Auslly


**A/N: This was something I was thinking about like 'why hasn't anyone done a HC yet that Auslly's daughter idolizes Sailor Moon?!' If you don't know what Sailor Moon is, you can google it quickly just to get a glimpse of what is. If you do know Sailor Moon, hopefully you'll enjoy this idea as much as I do! Sailor Moon was my childhood and I absolutely loved her and the movies. And you will definitely get the references made here. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this and Auslly's ball of energy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

"I stand for love! Justice! And I will not stand for jerks like you!"

Joy mimicked triumphantly in the living room in front of the TV, her cries heard from the kitchen Ally was putting groceries up in.

Ally's daughter's memorized lines became a squeal and the sound of dashing footsteps promptly followed a "Daddy!". Ally knew Austin had probably surprised her from behind and pretended to be a monster, causing Ally to grin. She quickly placed the last items in their assorted places before a tall blond walked in with a tinier blonde clung to his shoulder.

"Momma, Dad scared me again!" Joy tattled, pointing her small finger at the said man. Austin grinned wickedly.

"Oh did he?" Ally raised a dainty eyebrow, crossing her arms as she regarded Austin the way the little blonde wanted her too. "Well… We'll just have to tell him not to do it again, shall we?!" She grinned, pawing her fingertips onto both Joy and Austin, making Joy giggle from being ticklish.

The sound of the sailor soldiers coming to help on the tv came from the living room and Joy struggled in wanting to play more with her dad and to continue watching. Austin grinned and kissed her forehead before letting her down.

Being set on her feet, the four year old beamed up at Austin with her two front teeth showing before hurrying back to the couch.

Joy Penelope Moon wasn't brunette like her mother like everyone thought she would be. She ended up having bright blonde locks like her father, but her big doe brown eyes did come from her mom.

Another thing about Joy is she absolutely fell in love with the show _Sailor Moon_ – a show about a Moon Princess, who is also Sailor Moon and the sailor scouts who protect her and the Earth– and she could positively recite some of the character's lines without you asking her to. I mean you could ask her, but she'll shy a little at first. You have to catch her when she's in front of the tv and Sailor Moon had just transformed.

You can tell maybe off the bat why the four year old related more to this specific title. When Joy found out her last name was Moon, she had to ask:"Mom, am I Sailor Moon?"

"Do you want to be?"

"That would be so so cool if I was!"

"Why's that?"

"So I can defeat the negaverse and triumph over evil!"

"And be a moon princess?"

"Sshh."

Austin did try to argue once that everyone already knows Sailor Moon is Princess Serena until Ally quickly shushed him as well.

Joy was copying Sailor Moon now, moving her hands according as she gave her speech to the bad guy.

Ally placed a kiss on Austin's cheek before turning to the stove.

"So I'm not cooking tonight?"

"Austin honey, I don't know how to tell you this, but it's time me and Joy eat something other than pancakes this week." Ally said with crooned sympathy, nodding with pressed lips as she tilted her head back to him.

"Hey!" Austin rolled his eyes lightly, shaking his head with a smile. As Ally began tying on her favorite apron around her the back of her waist and getting it the food for dinner, Austin spotted the ring on her left hand, wrapped perfectly around her finger, the simple diamond shining briefly in the light. He then looked in the direction of Joy's mumbles in the living room and smiled contently. As Ally placed the the stove, he wordlessly hugged her from behind.

She placed her hand over his on her stomach and smiled as well. Austin's closed his eyes, accepting another evening of the unbelievable life he has now.

* * *

"Momma that was delicious." Joy said, perched next to Ally on the couch.

"Aww, thank you Joy." Ally adoringly pinched her daughter's cheek, in which Joy reacted with a very Austin-like grin.

They were watching the _Sailor Moon S_ movie now, the girls in their normal clothing, sitting around at Rei's house chatting.

Ally doesn't know how Joy started watching Sailor Moon, but she must've seen it on tv and since then, Austin & Ally have just been giving her DVDs of it since she liked it so much. And the anime actually gave really good lessons at the end of episodes and taught a lot about friendship.

It was a peaceful scene of the movie, and cherry blossoms were falling from the trees. Ally had to admit, she too enjoyed watching the show sometimes.

Joy was captive by the movie, her hands bunching her blonde hair in pigtails randomly. The brunette giggled, watching her. "What are you doing, baby?"

"Doing what?" She looked up, hands still in her hair. Ally copied her with her own hands. Understanding, Joy just grinned. "I don't know!" She said honestly, but still kept her hands in her hair as she faced the tv again as the scene with the villains appeared.

Even Ally was beginning to become enticed by the movie.

Austin was too, leaning against the wall, distracted by it as he got done with the dishes. Ally felt his presence and turned her head over her shoulder and grinned bemused, giving him a "what are you doing?" look.

Caught, he snapped out of it and smiled sheepishly. Austin joined them on the couch, Joy in between them now.

Hesitantly taking her chocolate eyes away from the tv, Joy looked up at her dad. "Daddy, I'm a Moon right?"

Austin chuckled and gave a nod. "Yes."

"What about Mom?"

"I am too." Ally answered, her lips turning up in a smile. Austin looked at Ally, nothing short of the same look he's given her since they were 18.

"So that makes me a moon princess?"

Both Austin and Ally look up at each other, eyes a little bewildered, a warmth sparked in each of them. Their daughter could mean it any way, yet for some reason that time, it felt like she was saying they were King and Queen of the Moon.

It must've been from watching too much Sailor Moon. Both of them.

In the short time, Joy got distracted again by the movie when they didn't answer. Austin picked up his daughter, seating her on his lap at the same time Ally moved in to fill the space. The blonde girl looked back at her parents, the blond singer and the shy songwriter who had stage fright.

"Yup you're my Moon princess. And I will always always protect you." Austin nuzzled a happy Joy. Joy wrapped her arms best around his torso.  
"And I'll protect both of you." Ally said, smiling as she leaned against his side, fixing Joy's hair from her face. "With the best of all my heart." She was influenced greatly by the show too.

Austin stared at her from her as Joy cuddled in his lap, her legs also splayed over Ally's. If anyone told him this was going to be his future, cuddled with Ally and their daughter on the couch, married happily for four years, and watching a sailor Moon movie when he was 18, he wouldn't believe it. Maybe not at first.

But here he was. And he felt his wife lean her head on his shoulder as they watched the movie.

* * *

Joy was asleep in her room, so Austin and Ally were finally settled in bed. Ally was laying her head on Austin's chest, already half asleep from the day.

Austin was in another world, his mind going around in different ideas as he looked at the ceiling. "What is it like being King of the Moon?"

A chuckle came from Ally, awakening herself from her slumber. "Ask her next time."

"You're a Moon Queen too."

" _Technically_ , I was a Sun before." Ally quipped, looking up at him with one open eye, wagging her pointer finger. A chuckle vibrated in Austin's chest as he remembered and softened, remembering a younger Ally Dawson. He closed his eyes, his fingers resuming a soothing pattern over her skin beneath the back of her shirt. With a content sigh, they both closed their eyes.

With a small croak, "Hey Austin?"

"Mh?"

" _Fighting evil by moonlight... winning love by daylight... never running from a real fight..._ " She sang in a soft voice to the lyrics of the _Sailor Moon_ theme song. Austin chuckled again, rewarding enough for Ally as she fell more asleep.

He tilted his head slightly, so his lips brushed against her forehead. "... _no way I can make it without you._ " He sang quietly, for _their_ song.

And for the night, the house was quiet. And their daughter was sound asleep in her own music decorated room.

And when the sun came up, the smell of pancakes filled the air, the sailor moon theme song started in the living room, and Austin & Ally shared their morning kiss.

* * *

 **p.s I named Joy's middle name Penelope because of Ally's mom Penny. :)**


End file.
